deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Venom VS Bane/@comment-31108288-20170310225515/@comment-32743678-20170311010434
Nice to meet you too Zeiram1990, and as for your thoughts for those match-up ideas 1: I don't think they would team up, I think they would do that fight in two separate one vs one fights. 2: Their are many many overpowered characters in fictional history, I rather see those two fight different opponents. 6: As far as I'm concerned, Sephiroth will die if he's allowed to fight Vergil, heak I heavily oppose the idea of him being set against Kefka even (trust me, Sephiroth VS Kefka sounds way off, I used to be in for that idea awhile back but once I found Lloyd from The Legend of Dragoon, I ended up sticking with it ever since), but if it's Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII VS Lloyd from The Legend of Dragoon, Sephiroth has a fair and square chance of winning against Lloyd (The Legend of Dragoon). Their is indeed a very good reason to why Sephiroth shouldn't be allowed to die on Death Battle, not because he killed Aeris and killing other people in the game but to make up for the losses that two other Final Fantasy VII characters have endured, and Lloyd from The Legend of Dragoon is the answer for Sephiroth. (This means that Sesshomaru would be a much more ideal opponent for Vergil, I've researched it before and it's a solid fight). 7: Now I've noticed this one quite often, I haven't done the research but I would love to see a samurai vs samurai fight. 9: I would love to see Death Battle do another Battle Royale fight one day, hopefully we see something like that in season 4 if not season 5. 15: Hehehehe, I can see this happen as one of those joke fights, it'll be a sight to behold. 17: I know I see this one every now and then, it could happen as one of those back-up episodes. 18: You would be amazed that Ryu from Street Fighter and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat have connections as I've researched further into it, the whole fight alone revolves around "Marquis Warriors who bear a Vengeful Curse that stained them with Evil". Also, if Jin Kazama ends up on Death Battle, the most ideal opponent I can think of for him would be Kasumi from Dead or Alive (both Jin Kazama and Kasumi are the children of destiny within their own fighting games since the 1990s). 21: I have no doubt this will happen eventually, Thanos and Darkseid deserve to fight each other on Death Battle. 26: I've noticed this being highly requested, I would love to see Duke Nukem fight against Serious Sam. 27: I've notice this suggestion a lot but to be completely honest with you, both Arthur and Daniel deserve different opponents a lot more then each other. In my research, Kuros from Wizards & Warriors would make a much more ideal opponent for Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins, Arthur dose have a fair and square chance against Kuros, even if he ends up losing, but a chance in a fight to the death is all that counts. As for Sir Daniel Fortesque, Maximo from Maximo: Ghosts to Glory/VS The Army of Zin would be a more ideal opponent. Unlike Arthur, Maximo can take clear hits even in his boxers (this is fact and that is part of the reason to why he has a chance against Sir Daniel Fortesque).